Certain types of medical diagnostic procedures require a stool (fecal) sample. It is important to not contaminate the patient""s fecal sample with urine or other materials.
As one might expect, this sample-gathering process is distasteful. Accordingly, a number of different articles to make this collection process more convenient and less distasteful have been developed. Many of these stool sample collection articles are not as convenient as one might wish. Some may allow the sample to be contaminated.
For example, one type of article design now in use at the Mayo Clinic, Rochester, Minn. has a cardboard frame with a centrally located opening. A stool collection element formed of disposable tissue and easily detachable from the frame hangs below the opening. The cardboard frame is adhesively attached to the top surface of a toilet bowl rim, and is stiff enough to support the collection element above the water line. The collection element is attached to slots in the frame in a way allowing the collection element to be easily detached from the frame. After the sample is deposited and collected, the collection element is detached from the frame and then flushed in the normal way with the remainder of the sample.
I have developed an improved article for collecting a fecal sample discharged by a human into a toilet bowl. The article is to be placed within a conventional toilet bowl of the type having an inwardly sloping internal surface and a water line. The article is to be supported by the internal surface of the toilet bowl in a position allowing a fecal sample discharged by a human into the toilet bowl to be collected and supported above the water line.
The article comprises a collection structure for supporting at least a portion of the fecal sample. The collection structure has a generally planar shape. At least one support arm projects from the collection structure. I prefer that at least a portion of each arm is generally coplanar with the collection structure, although this may not be necessary. Each support arm has a tip for engaging the bowl""s internal surface for supporting the collection structure above the water line.
I have developed a number of variations for this article. In one embodiment the central structure has a peripheral frame generally defining the plane. The central structure comprises a collection element formed of a plurality of bars having ends unitary with the peripheral frame. The bars may be spaced from each other and extend across the central structure to define a plurality of slots between adjacent bars, or may intersect one or more of the other bars to create a lattice pattern. For this embodiment, the patient may for example place toilet paper on the bars to assist in supporting the stool while obtaining the sample.
Another embodiment of the article may have a frame comprising three side bars, each joined at the ends to the ends of two other side bars, so as to- generally defining a triangle. A support arm projects from the joined ends of two side bars
In another embodiment, the central structure may comprise a collection element such as a relatively flexible sheet having a relatively rigid peripheral frame with which each support arm is integral. The sheet may itself be integral with the peripheral frame.